Accusations and Bad Fights
by deangirl1996
Summary: Preseries. Dean-21 and Sam-17. Sam accuses Dean of confronting his bully after hearing about it around the school not knowing the full story and winds up saying something that he'll regret. Sequel coming soon.


Dean is laying down on his bed with a hand behind his head watching tv as he waits for Sam to come home from school. Sam didn't want him to take him back and forth to school anymore since a week ago for reasons unknown to his brother. Sam's in the 12th grade and Dean has already graduated a year ago. He didn't plan on going to college because of the hunting life he helped out on every now and again and their father wasn't home half the time because of hunting to watch Sammy. Dean has taken it upon himself to take care of his brother and making sure he's out of harm's way. Their relationship has been off ever since Sam was thirteen but it has been worse ever since he's been in high school. Dean will admit he has been protective of Sam ever since he found out about him being bullied at school a few weeks ago but didn't want anything to hurt his brother. So sue him for it but he'll always do his part of being a big brother no matter what...his thoughts are cut off when Sam comes in the door without a word to his brother.

Dean turns off the tv and follows Sam's movement before speaking.

"Hey Sammy. How was school?"

When his brother doesn't turn around or look at him or respond from where he's looking inside the refrigerator, Dean gets up from where he's sitting at the end of the bed and walks up behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder which in turn gets shook off by Sam violently. A flash of hurt comes up on Deans face before he covers it up before his brother turns around and puts the wrapped up pizza on the table unwrapping it and putting it in the microwave to heat it. Sam then turns around with a stormy expression. Dean has seen that expression before and recognizes it as anger which had never been directed at him as bad as it had been toward their dad when he had to break up their father son argument.

"Hey man. What's up with you?"

"You wanna know what's up with me, huh? That's real funny," he snaps." Remember that day 2 weeks ago you had to come to the school for that conference with my bullies parents and him and I got to get out of school early because of it. Well that day when you asked Pastor Jim to watch me because you were going to the bar and told us you were, well turns out that was a lie. You didn't actually go to the bar, did you? No you didn't. You went back to the school and threatened him at the end of the school day and a bunch of other students saw you holding him up against a locker as you did it..." Dean interrupted before he could continue.

"What, where'd you hear that. Part of that isn't..."

"True, yeah right. Don't worry about where I heard it just stay out of it. How am I supposed to believe that when you used to do that kinds of stuff to other bullies who bullied me when we were both in school. I don't need you fighting my battles. I can do it on my own and protect myself. I kept hearing it and I didn't want to believe it until I saw the bruise on his face today when he first came back to school today."

"I'm your brother. Sammy..." Sam held up his hand and began yelling as he snapped full force.

" **First off, my name is Sam, not Sammy. I've told you that constantly and I'm sick of saying that.** **As far as I'm concerned you're no longer my brother. I don't need a brother whose always been a screw up overprotective asshole that you are. You always disappoint me and I hate that I even know you. I hate you and I can't even believe we're related. You know the most fucked up thing I wish? I wish I** w **as an only sibling."** As soon as he said it, he covered his mouth as he saw the most devastated look he ever saw upon his brothers teary eyed face.

Throughout the speech, Dean had his head down wishing the floor would swallow him whole but halfway to that last part he snapped his head up and the first tear fell down as he searched his brothers face for something only he knew to look for. He knew his brother like every other sibling does to theirs. He must have found what he was looking for and stopped looking at him, looked down with towards the floor as he took a few steps back as he turned his back towards his brother wiping his face with one hand before quickly turning around as more tears fell.

"You don't mean that...I mean you're just mad at me, right?" He said with a shaking voice as more tears fell as his heart continued to break as he waited for a response he didn't get. "When he didn't get a response the second time he asked, Dean held up his hand and hurriedly went to his room as he wiped his eyes before stopping and turning around again.

"You know what...never mind. I'm sorry for being a sorry ass excuse of a brother but you...just forget about me. I won't bother you anymore and you don't have to ever see me anymore, if you don't want. I don't care anymore." His voice became hoarser and quieter as he continued that Sam had to come closer to hear him as he looked down at his toes. He looked up at Sam and tried very badly to sound strong when he said "I guess the cat's out of the bag now...Goodbye Samm...Sam." as he turned his back for the final time toward his brother to go to his own room instead of their shared bedroom.

Sam didn't know that his brother was going to call their dad later that night and be leaving in the morning first thing while he was asleep after their father came home. He locked his door and took a clear white paper out of his printer and started writing a letter and packing a bag to go to Bobby's, his father's friend who knew him and Sammy since they were little, and planned on staying there for a few days.


End file.
